Left Behind
by RogueWeyah
Summary: Song Fic Left Behind from Spring Awakening CHARACTER DEATH


**LEFT BEHIND**

**You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin.  
Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?  
Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.  
Now to close his eyes-never open them...**

I stood by your casket rocking slightly. I looked across at your father to see him standing there with unshed tears in his eyes. I walked over to him.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me silently, "No, he's dead Mione. I don't want to accept it. I just don't want to see him like this."****

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

I hugged your father tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I know that you don't want to face this,' I said shakily feeling my control start to slip, 'we have to do this. We have to be strong for our daughter."

I walked away from him and walked to the front of the crowd of people there.

**All things he never did are left behind.  
All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,  
And all his dad had hoped he'd know.**

"Thank you all for coming today. I know this means a lot to me and Draco. When … a week ago I had two children. Twins, a boy and a girl, I had Scorpius and Gaia. But now a week later I have only Scorpius. For you see my son Scorpius, died. He was twelve years old, and I lost him because he felt that life wasn't worth living." My control slipped finally and I felt the tears start. ****

The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent.  
All the 'grown-up' places you never went.  
And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.  
You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'  


"I only got to hold my son for twelve years and that wasn't nearly enough time. I remember his first steps, and I remember his laugh and everything. But the one thing that I will miss the most is the fact that he will never grow into the man that I knew he would be. My little boy was stolen from me and right now the only thing I want to do I collapse and go hide. But I can't I have a little girl that needs me. But I ask you, could you answer your daughter when she asks me where her brother is. That is now something that I have to do."

**A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
for a fool it called a home.**

All things he ever wished are left behind.  
All the things his mama did to make him mind,  
And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.

I looked over to your father. Everyone had left and I walked over to him.

"Honey, we can leave now."

He looked up at me with tears flowing freely down his face.

"Can we, can you just walk away from someone you loved, someone you gave birth to? I can't leave him Hermione. My little boy is gone and now, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to go on? Am I supposed to just go through my day and pretend that he never existed? Am I supposed to act like it doesn't hurt?"

I leaned down next to him**, "**No, we will never forget him. What we will do is remembering and live the lives he would have wanted us to live, because even though he made his choice and took himself from us, we have to remember that we are the ones that are still here, and that no matter how much it hurts, we have to live on."****

All things he ever lived are left behind.  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.  
All the sadness that he'd come to own.

A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
For the fool it called a home.

I sat in frontof the fireplace in my home and wondered why my brother had decided that his life wasn't worth living. Was everything just so bad? I missed my brother a lot, but I knew that nothing could bring him back no matter how sad I was, or how many tears I shed. He was never coming back. ****

And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
Whistles through the ghosts still left behind.

**Suicide affects everyone, from the very young to the very old. I lost someone very close to me to suicide and it tore me apart. Please understand that your actions CAN hurt people. And when those people hurt themselves they hurt everyone else. So please before make a comment think about all the people that you could be hurting. **


End file.
